


Show Me

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: To the outside world, Nayeon would never be affectionate in public. (Sana was always the clingy one)To the outside world, Nayeon would never be the one to act first. (Sana was always initiating skinship)To the outside world, Nayeon would never be daring with Sana. (Sana was always the one to kiss her)





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff piece based off a cute prompt.  
> |Person A gets a huge gift that takes up most of the room from Person B on Christmas. After opening it, they realize with horror that it’s the old tons-of-boxes-all-wrapped-around-a-single-tiny-gift trick. When A finally opens the last present, they find a small velvet box. (Though, it's just not for Christmas)|  
> |Mature implications|

“What are you going to give me for Valentine’s?” Nayeon whispered as Sana remained snuggled against her neck. The two girls were cuddling on their lounge room couch as they waited for their dinner to be cooked in the oven. Sana lay on top of Nayeon as their legs remained entangled with the throw blanket that they’d matched with the couch when they’d gone furniture shopping.

“Can’t you wait until tomorrow? It’s not a long way from now. And, I want to keep it as a surprise.” Sana huffed, kissing Nayeon’s neck before closing her eyes.

“You know I don’t like surprises! I am _terribly_ impatient.” Nayeon sulked, hoping to get a hint off her girlfriend. But, all she received was a hum in response and a tightening of her arms around Nayeon’s waist.

“Don’t sulk.” Sana grumbled as the timer of the oven went off.

She landed a kiss on Nayeon’s cheek before jumping over her and getting to the kitchen before she burned their food or cause chaos. It’s happened before – a few times. Nayeon’s hands often wandered off to places just when it was inconvenient for them. Like, there was that time when they were meant to wake up at 8am to get to their first class of the day and Nayeon just slipped her hand under her shirt – which resulted in them being _very_ late. Or, that time where Sana’s sister, Momo, was over for dinner with her girlfriend Mina and Nayeon couldn’t take no for an answer when her hands travelled down her thigh.

“Yeonnie, can you come here for a second?” Sana called Nayeon to taste the mashed potato she’d whipped up as a side.

“Hmm?” Nayeon responded, hugging Sana from the back as she brought a spoon to her mouth.

“How’s it?” Sana asked as she waited for feedback.

Her cooking skills were still rough around the edges but it was a fun hobby of hers whenever she had the time to. She even stress baked occasionally. End of school semester time was a struggle – never judge! She had let Nayeon in the kitchen once for the first time and Sana was greeted with the sight of Nayeon cutting tomatoes with the knife upside down. She’d rather not let that happen again. It’s not that she didn’t trust Nayeon to cook, it’s that she was sure her girlfriend would slice her finger instead.

People may call Sana clumsy, but that didn’t affect her when she cooked (okay, maybe that happened once). You couldn’t blame Sana for that though, because she tripped over Nayeon’s phone charger that she left lying around on the floor. And, she just so happened to be carrying ingredients for their lunch. But, on the upside, to appease Sana, the two of them had ordered in takeaway and spent that afternoon binging on cheesy romance movies. Yet, there was more of the two of them kissing on the couch than actually watching the movie – Sana wouldn’t have complained anyway.

“It’s tasty.” Nayeon complimented, hooking her chin over Sana’s shoulder for another spoonful.

“Hmm dinner is almost done. Just wait until then.” Sana teased, reaching behind her to pat Nayeon’s head.

“I think you’ve been rejecting me a lot in one night.” Nayeon whined, secretly wanting Sana to pamper her (who was she kidding, it was never a secret).

Sana didn’t respond to her grumbling, but held on to Nayeon’s arms tightly, which were encircled around her waist. She leaned her head back and offered a smile as she quickly pecked Nayeon’s lips. Before Nayeon had the chance to keep her head there, Sana straightened up, chuckling as another complaint almost escaped her girlfriend’s lips.

“Let’s eat.” Sana giggled, seating Nayeon down first before bringing the food and sitting next to her.

Nayeon muttered under her breath but dug in, always appreciating whatever Sana cooked for them. Juggling between jobs and college, the two of them often resorted to takeout as opposed to cooking. But, when Sana was in the mood, she was more than happy to watch her strut about the kitchen like she owned it (well, technically she half did anyway).

“Baby, why do you always eat so messily.” Sana shook her head, wiping the corner of Nayeon’s lips with her thumb and bringing it to her own lips to lick it clean. Nayeon blushed at the action, creating a curtain with her hair to hide it.

Even though they’ve been together for three years already, Sana never fails to fluster Nayeon on countless occasions. This was a clear example. It worked both ways though. Sana had the right timing in the right places, while Nayeon preferred to be risky and cause her heart to flutter when they were in the public eye – she liked the thrill of teasing Sana and making sure _everyone_ could see that she was hers (she only got shy in front of friends). She often got that she looked like a broody, temperamental student from the outside, but only Sana would be the one to strongly deny it.

To the outside world, Nayeon would never be affectionate in public. (Sana was always the clingy one)

To the outside world, Nayeon would never be the one to act first. (Sana was always initiating skinship)

To the outside world, Nayeon would never be daring with Sana. (Sana was always the one to kiss her)

There was a time where Nayeon had gone to one of her classes wearing a pastel pink woollen jumper. She was teased endlessly by her friends because they’d never seen her wear such a bright colour in their lives. She couldn’t hide the blush that creeped on her cheeks that day, until the end, where Sana had jumped onto her back and kissed her cheek. She hushed everyone’s teasing, telling them that she, herself, had knitted it for her girlfriend. Though, their friends wouldn’t let go of how whipped Nayeon was, and she’d been teased the entire way back home.

Or the other time, where Sana had forced her to wear a pair of rabbit ears that she bought at the souvenir shop at their group outing at the zoo. Nayeon complained that she looked ridiculous in them, but Sana had hushed her with a kiss and pointed to her own matching ones, earning knowing grins from their friends when they reunited with each other after the purchase. She fell into that one way too quickly because Sana had given her the puppy eyes and it was _impossible_ for her to resist. It totally wasn’t because she was whipped.

(Little did they know about what Nayeon was _actually_ like)

“Do you want to watch a movie or head to bed?” Sana asked as she broke Nayeon out of her thoughts.

She spoke as she headed towards their basin to wash all the dishes from the cooking but Nayeon stopped her before she got there, nudging her with hip and telling her to go sit down.

“You already made dinner. Let me clean up.” Nayeon chuckled, kissing Sana’s head as she sauntered away, huffing.

“I think we should just rest. I want more cuddles.” Sana called out as she headed to their bedroom.

Nayeon shook her head and hurried with the dishes, wanting to go back and lay in her girlfriend’s embrace as quickly as she could. She also couldn’t rush the washing – Sana would kill her later. Plus, it wasn’t that late yet. They’d have some time to their selves before either one of them fell asleep.

“Satang?” Nayeon called out as she neared their room. Sana responded with a yell and Nayeon couldn’t help but chuckle at her antics.

She was welcome with the sight of Sana working on her laptop, glasses remaining on the bridge of her nose as she typed away quickly. Nayeon stood at the door for a little longer, knowing very well that Sana was smirking because Nayeon was enjoying the sight.

“What are you up to? Being sneaky again?” Nayeon accused, wagging a finger at Sana as she only shrugged in response.

She slapped the space next to her, indicating for Nayeon to come join her in the bed as she put her laptop away.

“For your information, I was catching up on a group conversation for an assignment. Nothing sneaky about that.” Sana explained, immediately finding her favourite spot under Nayeon’s chin as she climbed into the bed.

“Mhmm. Not sneaky at all.” Nayeon muttered, holding Sana tightly against her. She exhaled heavily as the tiredness from the day crept up into her bones.

“Work was tiring?” Sana asked, frowning as she heard Nayeon above her. She slipped her hand inside Nayeon’s shirt, hand smoothing over the warm skin. She let her hand linger, rubbing soothing circles across the expanse of her stomach.

“Just some extra work today. The boss was on my tail because of an error by a team mate.” Nayeon nodded, feeling some tension leave her body with Sana’s magical hands.

“Hmm. Maybe you should change jobs? It doesn’t seem like he’s acting fairly and it’s not the first time he’s done this.” Sana frowned.

“I think so. The other group members get away with things.” Nayeon glowered.

“I’m sure you’ll find somewhere better.” Sana nodded, leaning up to kiss Nayeon’s chin.

“I hope.” Nayeon sighed, turning to throw her leg over Sana’s hip.

Sana smiled into the embrace. Clingy Nayeon was cute. And she’d been like this all night so she was going to make the most of it. To cheer her up, Sana peppered kissed along Nayeon’s neck, earning a whine out of her girlfriend. She nuzzled her head into Sana’s hair, running a hand up and down her back, Sana giggling in response.

“We’re going to fall asleep this way.” Sana mumbled sleepily.

“Who cares.” Nayeon grumbled, patting Sana’s head as she found herself drifting off to sleep as well.

\---

Nayeon woke up without Sana in her embrace the next morning. She could hear her walking in the kitchen though so she was sure Sana had started to make breakfast. She washed up and was about to leave the room when she remembered the present! Nayeon shook her head at her forgetfulness and grabbed Sana’s gift out of her bottom drawer, shutting it close with the back of her foot as she headed to the kitchen.

Nayeon smiled as she observed Sana in the kitchen, humming as she immersed herself in cooking. She swayed from side to side as she danced to whatever was stuck in her head. Nayeon was being spoiled rotten over the past two days – not that she was complaining. Sana almost _always_ was the one who showered Nayeon with meaningful presents that she held close to her heart and cherished. It was as simple as seeing Sana dressed up in her own clothes.

Sana was an entire gift on her own.

Nayeon carefully snuck up behind Sana, snaking her arms around her waist. She startled her, earning a slap on the shoulder. She turned the stove off behind her before pulling Sana up by the waist and seating her on the counter beside it. Lifting up her chin, Sana gasped as Nayeon swiped a thumb across her lips before sealing them with her own. Sana’s lips were an addiction, and Nayeon couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips as Sana wrapped her own legs around Nayeon’s waist, bringing them closer.

The chocolatey taste in Sana’s mouth was evident when she tugged on Nayeon’s hair, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Nayeon ran her hand down Sana’s neck, massaging the back as a moan escaped Sana’s lips. She moved her lips south, taking a break from the addiction to nip at Sana’s pulse point that pounded under her touch. Sana’s hands fisted in Nayeon’s hair, groaning in approval of her actions. Nayeon finally pulled back, placing another soft kiss on Sana’s lips before chuckling.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Nayeon mumbled, holding the end of the necklace she placed around Sana’s neck within her fingers. She leaned down to kiss it too, smiling as Sana looked shocked with the present.

“It’s beautiful.” Sana whispered, emotion laced in her voice. She cradled the heart charm in her hands, flipping it over to see the engravement of their initials.

Nayeon felt proud as she gauged Sana’s reaction. A hard kiss was placed upon her lips in gratitude and she welcomed it, pulling Sana tightly against her.

“Now I don’t think you’ll like my present as much.” Sana chuckled, jumping off the counter and pulling Nayeon along with her to their living room.

A huge box lay on the ground and it piqued Nayeon’s interest. She raised an eyebrow at Sana but only received a shrug in response. Nayeon grinned and sat down in front of it, eyeing it with intention to rip it all apart.

Sana giggled when she saw the disappointment in Nayeon’s eyes after she ripped the first layer. It was empty! She shot a glare towards her girlfriend, who was struggling to hold in her laughter. Nayeon shook the box and heard a noise, so she was sure it wasn’t empty. She tore apart the next layer, but it was also empty. Oh god, someone help the devil that was her girlfriend. How many layers were in this box!

Another 3 layers later, Sana had moved to stand next to Nayeon, trying to calm her from the possibility of getting angry. It was the last box anyway, so now, Sana had to be prepared for Nayeon’s reaction.

She heard the gasp escape Nayeon’s lips when she saw the velvet box.

She also saw the frown that replaced it when she noticed the box was empty.

But that changed quickly as she turned around to face Sana, who was ever so patiently kneeling on one knee with a ring in between her index finger and thumb.

Nayeon’s eyes watered and she dropped the velvet box to cover her mouth. Sana shook her head at the reaction, finding her own eyes beginning to water at the sight of her girlfriend (or potential fiancée) tearing up.

“It’s been 3 years. 3 years we’ve been together. 3 years that we’ve overcome so many challenges and trials to be where we are now. 3 years, that I’ve loved you with all my being. I would never be able to be the person that I am now, without you. You complete me, Im Nayeon. You make me happy and you cherish me. You cheer me up when I’m down. You push me when you know I need it. You strive to make a smile appear on my face whenever I feel down. You infuriate me and you make my mind want to explode with your touches. You own my heart and my soul – I wouldn’t want it any other way. Will you marry me?” Sana proposed, feeling her heart beating extremely fast.

Nayeon merely nodded, not even able to utter a single word because she was afraid she was going to stumble over her sentences. Sana grinned through her tears, sliding the ring on her finger, before kissing her fingers.

Nayeon pulled her up quickly, grabbing Sana’s waist and kissing her feverishly as Sana wrapped her legs around Nayeon’s waist. She pushed Sana against the nearest wall, cupping her jaw as she continued the torrid kiss. She placed open mouthed kisses along the crook of her jaw and down towards her neck.

“God damn it, I love you so much.” Nayeon growled as they broke apart, only for Sana to pull her back into another kiss.

“Show me how much.” Sana whispered against her lips, leaving no room for any other words as Nayeon took the two of them into their bedroom

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day special~
> 
> This one shot is for Tia c:  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
